


General

by workerbri210



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Child Abuse, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Marriage Proposal, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Soft Kisses, feeling lost, pain denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workerbri210/pseuds/workerbri210
Summary: Milia is a the daughter of one of the best general ever.Milia Liman is expected to follow in that and she has ,but something happens she never thought would .love. she has never felt love from anyone .She struggles with the thought .Her father was abusive ,he killed her mother right infront of her in cold blood only because she was a better general than him and he  would not hesitate to do the same thing to Milia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok ok ok horrible summary but at the moment that's all I got ok I hope you like it .

Look I know this is going to be horrible bit bare with me it's not easy on my part either F.W.I im trying really hard .


	2. Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try to update every week or possibly even sooner . I hate it when people leave there work for months to years .Anyway I love you guys .Also I have a account on wattpad as well go check it out at AlanniKenobi because obi wan is bae ;)

The general and milia aren't very fond of each other which is understandable since their both high class generals of the first order. Milia grew up in the first order with her father general Liman and it isn't easy for milia to grow with him as a father for one thing she lived in his shadow and he was very abusive to her since she only five when he killed her mother everyone knows he did because she was threat as she was also a general a was starting rank higher than him so he killed her in cold blood right infront of her . ever since then shes never trusted anyone . she hasn't spoken with him since she was eighteen when she was transferred to starkiller base . She would never forgive him for any of it. her mother loved is the only person who ever loved her and now she was an angel in the ground .Now shes twenty-three men drooled over her gorgeous looks and blonde hair reaching a few inches past her shoulders her body perfect in everyway. Everyone liked the young girl except general Hux.''Milia I hope all of your paperwork is done ''. she sighed and plastered on her fakest smile ''yes every single one '''' very well I guess you can go now then '' ''good '' she turned around walking out and going back to her room . she sighed as her back leaned against the door taking off her shoes and going for a shower stripping herself of her clothes . After her shower she dressed in a plain black t-shirt , black leggings, a thick grey wool cardigan , and black flats . pulled her hair up in a messy high pony tail looking at clock  _ugh 1:45 of course hux would keep me there till 1:00that bitch ugh._ She thought to herself . He had a pattern lately of keeping her there extra late . Since she knew it would  be extra hard to fall asleep now she opted for a walk . She decided to go  to her favorite spot a little window with a ledge big enough to sit down on.The window faced out to space . She nearily screamed when she felt a tap on her shoulder ''god you scared me'' oh I'm sorry '' her bestfriend Ellie replied '' whatca doing '' oh nothing couldn't sleep''nightmare '' no no just hux is really over working me '''' sorry but he not that bad'' that's the one thing she hated about Ellie she liked hux and milia finally found out why'' well now I know why you love him so much'' '' what I don't love him'' well you used to I know you two used to date '' a deep red blush plagued poor Ellie's face ''what no I didn't '' yes you did ''fine fine'' ''how long?'' a year'' milia mouth nearly fell open ''a whole  year with that ''hes not that bad once you know ''right ill believe that when I see it''the two giggled into the night . finally Ellie looked at her watch''shit its 3:30 sorry I got to go '' okay see ya later''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I know this is crap but I'm trying and its really short ill try to go into Ellie and Huxs relationship a little but most of it is about milia and hux .......myaaa kisses love ya


	3. Seeking Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milia finds herself in a dark place as she has many times before .The way she deals is unbearable .Hux finds out more about Milia . warning:self harm , graphic violence

After Ellie left Milia went back to her room for some much needed sleep . Sadly she didn't make it back without accident she ran straight into hux.''Sorry watch where your going'' ''You should too '' ''I said sorry '' ''Why are you still up any way I let you off hours ago '' ''None of your business General'' '' It is my business when workers fall for not taking care of themselves Liman '' ''Well you don't have to worry about me I'm perfectly fine '' she started walking away ,but he grabbed her wrist . He noticed the flicker of pain cross her face when gripped her wrist even though he barely touched her. He retracted his hand.''What now'' she said biting back tears'' I need you for plans later at 10:00 '' ''ok''. she quickly walked back to her room . She leaned her back against the wall as tears streamed down her face . Taking off her cardigan reveling the row of cuts on her wrists . Her fingers brushing over the newer and older . She went to the bathroom grabbing a knife tears uncontrollably running down her face . '' Just a few ''she mumbled to herself as blood rolled down her wrists tears and blood dripping on the tile . She slide down the wall dropping the knife. She wished her mother was here she would have helped she loved Milia . Painful memories flooding back to her mind . Her mother was innocent she was used by Milias father for his own pleasure .Milia remembered all the times her mother protected her from him . He would always use Carrie as a punching bag for all his anger and hate . Carrie would usually give her to Ellie to protect her . Ellie was only 18 but understood why . Ellie is the only mother Milia has ever known.She raised her from five years old to eighteen . She remembered what happened thirteen years ago. She stood behind a corner listening to the endless bickering of Carrie and Brant ,her mother and father,. ''You have no right to hurt her'' her mother shouted at him. ''I have just as much right as you I am her father '' he shouted back ''A real father would never hurt her'' milia shook as he hit Carrie '' you have no right to tell me who I am '' he said hitting her again.He pulled her to her feet a low gasp coming from Milia as he stabbed her in the stomach a painful cry erupting from her mouth as she fell to the ground blood seeping from her mouth and wound.She saw Milia and mouthed run to her . Milia ran out of the room as fast as she could tears streaming down her face . she ran and ran until she ran into Ellie ''Milia whats wrong whats wrong sweetie '' ''He he he he he '' ''Milia use your words honey'' ''He hurt mommy he he he stabbed her'' reality hit Ellie ''Carrie '' she mumbled out tears pricking her eyes '' ok ok sweetie come here '' she took her to her own room ''baby I want you to stay here'' '' but mommy '' ''its ok ill be right back ok ill go see her ok?stay here can you do that? '' the child nodded her head in a yes. Ellie ran as fast as could to Carries room tears running down her face . She made it to her room she saw Carrie but not Brant . She ran to Carrie callasping next to her ''Carrie hang on hang on Carrie'' '' its to late for me save Milia keep her away from him please Ellie please save her '' tears running down her face '' okay okay okay I will I promise '' Carrie went limp ''no Carrie '' Ellie cried out. The next day was the funeral Brant made up some sob story but no one believed him yet no one could do anything for his position . Ellie held Milia as the poor child cried on her.''shh shh shh its ok . She whispered in her ear . Ellie gave Brant a death stare from across the room she knew he did it Carrie had told her everything he had ever done to her they were like sister . Carrie was only twenty-four Brant was seven years older . Carrie was so young , beautiful, and kind she deserved so much more . Ellie promised her that she would look after Milia and she did but when she wasn't there no one could help her . When Milia was fourteen when Ellie was transferred to starkiller without Milia she begged for her to stay but if she did she could lose her job .Milia was brought back to reality with a knock on the door . She jumped at the noise .'' General Liman you are requested for a meeting at 10:00 '' with that he left . Milia stood up dried blood covered her arm tears dried on her face her eyes long left of the bright blue. She stripped of clothing climbing into the shower washing away the blood and tears , washing her blonde hair . She turned off the water dried herself off and threw on a pair of black ripped jean and a black t-shirt brushing and curling her hair lacing up her brown combat boots and her grey cardigan . She made her way to the meeting ''Hey blondie '' ellie said sliding up next to her ''hey El '' ''get any last night'' ''yeah I fell so much better'' Milia had figured out how lie to Ellie so easily ''good you look more yourself today'' '' oh yeah so uh whats this meeting about?'' ''oh you know how hux is probably just another meeting on how much her wants to kill everyone in the resistance '' Milia and Ellie laughed at the last part '' so pretty much everything normal '' ''yep'' . After the meeting the two went back to Ellies room '' ya know Hux has his own ways of talking people down '' '' what are talking about ?'' Ellie asked a look of confusion on his face '' Hux with everything even if its all exceptional its still not good enough for 'The Great Hux' I mean he just gets on my nerves a lot '' ''OH MY GOD you like him ! '' what ew gross no i don't did you hear nothing I just said'' '' deny it all you want but I know love when I see it'' '' well apparently you don't know anything about me I would never love him I makes me gag just thinking about it'' '' yeah yeah whatever deny it all you want but its true i can see it and maybe hux has said a few things about you '' Ellie said with a devilish smirk on her face '' fyi he has talked about you how gorgeous you are and that body trust me sweetheart he likes you I mean its understandable who wouldn't want a hot blonde '' ''shut your mouth you idiot I don't care '' '' right sure I mean why not go after a hot ginger though hes not bad with everything '' another smirk covering her face'' your disgusting I gotta go bye'' '' bye and you can only deny your feeling for so long honey if you don't tell him I will '' '' I have nothing to tell so I wont and if you say anything I will actually kill you .'' With that she left she couldn't help but let her mind drift to hux then it hit her maybe she did like hux more than she thought but she soon pushed the thought away .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Milia has with dealt the abuse from her father though she will never forgive him she's trying to put it behind her and stop dragging herself. Hux finds out why Milia is the way she is , but he finally has to admit to himself he's inlove with her. Her feelings are aswell coming to surface but Milia is dealt with a burden so big she doesn't know if she wants to wake up the next day.


End file.
